The Cullen's adopt
by cherrypie20
Summary: Bella loses her parents, the Cullens adopt her, but she isn't a baby she is a teenager with bad habits. can cold hands and gold eyes be what she really needs. hopefully the story is better than this summary. need review, I put it at M rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

A/N. Okay so just to let some people know I deleted my last story popularity with its downfalls, I know it sucks I really did like that one. However I only had about a dozen reviews lack of reviews equals lack of chapters which equals eventually no story. Get it? So, how about some reviews and I'll try to keep this story up. Now I know this is done a lot but all of the Bella gets adopted stories I have read, have all been when she is a baby so to put a spin on it I decided to make her a preteen/teenager. Let's see how things go shall we?

Chapter one.

Bella's Point of View. (this chapter switches a few times on POV's)

I look out the side window as the green trees pass by quickly. Leaning  
my forehead against the window, I can feel the cold seeping into my  
skin making goose bumps appear across my bare legs. I pull my green  
skirt down a little further without much success. My dad driving while  
his free hand holds my moms, she is smiling. I zone out and my eyes  
close we have been driving for a while. "Bella you awake back there?"  
I blink my eyes open, my mom Renee was now turned around in the seat  
facing me. "ya sorry mom what's up?" her skin shimmered with the glow  
of the Arizona sun, we were out visiting my aunt Katie for vacation  
(she's not really my aunt we just call her that because we have none  
her forever) and were now just getting back. I look a lot like mom but  
she is prettier. Her hair is slightly blonder than my brown and her  
eyes are the colour of the ocean where as mine are just brown like my  
dad Charlie he is chief of police here back in forks which is why we  
have been driving so long coming back from the Seattle airport we were  
almost home. "that's okay hunny I know you are tired and just want to  
get home already, I just wanted to tell you I'm glad you enjoyed  
yourself out at aunt Katie's she loved the visit." I smiled as my mom  
turned back around I could see my dad and my mom lean in for kiss they  
loved each other so much.

They broke apart and my dad looked out the windshield again just as I  
looked away I could hear the loud sounds of car tires squealing and  
car horns blazing, I could feel the impact as our car was propelled  
down the road I held on tight and heard my parents screams I yelled  
for them but my screams were drowned out By the car flipping onto it's  
back the scraping noise of the paved road hurting my ears. My head was  
thrown to the side breaking my side window. I couldn't really focus  
but I was sure we had stopped moving now.

I tried to undue my seat belt bad idea, gravity caused me to fall back  
down on some glass. The pain in my head was like a burning sensation  
erupting across my face I could feel he blood pouring from my wounds  
and down my skin, I inhaled deeply catching the smell of my blood as  
well as gasoline. Shit! I scrambled out of the broken window my bare  
legs catching the broken shards. I got free then crawled to my mom's  
window it was in shards as well, i looked around at the accident we  
hit an oncoming truck the driver looked to be unconscious or dead. I  
bent down and looked into my parents. "mom! Come one you have to get  
out I smell gasoline!" she was still but she opened her eyes at me her  
face caked with her own blood. "Bella... I love you and..." she closed  
her eyes breathing in again I let out a loud cry "no mom come on just  
get out of the car!" she opened her eyes again "no hunny I'm sorry"  
she inhaled once more when she started coughing blood spurted from her  
mouth and then she was silent.

I let out a shrill cry getting to my feet to check on my dad but the  
truck that hit us was edged in the driver's side I couldn't get around  
"come on!" I yelled running back to my moms window I went in and  
reached across my moms body to get my dad to wake up. "dad come on  
wakeup" I yelled smacking him on his arm which was I just now realized  
gripping my moms free hand. I let out a sob I can't believe this both  
my parents can't be dead! How can that be? I slid out the window again  
and ran a little ways down the road before the car exploded.

My head started to throb, I brought my arms up and grabbed my face  
rubbing my temples the blood from the glass in my arms was spilling on  
to the road around my feet my vision blurring as I cried when  
everything went black and I passed out.

Esme's pov.  
I was out hunting with my beautiful mate Carlisle. The kids remained  
back home having just hunted. It was partially cloudy meaning the sun  
was just visible through them in some areas like the woods which is  
where we are. I looked at the diamond like pattern on my skin when  
the sun touched it I smiled to myself still loving the beauty it gave  
us. I smelt the crisp morning air and picked up on the scent of a  
deer, getting into my hunting stance I took off speeding through the  
trees with incredible speed. Spotting the deer and catching it in the  
same second, i sunk my teeth into its pulsing neck and drained the  
warm blood from its body. My husband having just finished off a bear  
came running to my side.

He intertwined his fingers in my own and kissed me on the lips firmly  
causing a moan to escape my mouth. Gently opening up my mouth to  
invite in his awaiting tongue, when we broke apart the noise was awful  
the sounds of the cars colliding and the screams of those poor people.  
Obviously the car crash was bad we had to help, I turn to my husband's  
gorgeous golden eyes the same colour as all my family's "we have to  
help" I say barely waiting for his reply I turn in the direction of  
the crash Carlisle right on my trail. we head off to the scene.

It was horrible broken glass everywhere involving a truck and car  
looks like there was a man driving I smelt the air near his truck it  
smelt of alcohol. The man was already dead we couldn't help him I look  
to my mate he already had his cell calling the cops to report the  
accident and deaths. Then he called Alice our physic vampire daughter.  
I began to check out the second car the man and woman were both dead  
but a little ways down the road I could make out the slumped figure of  
a teenage girl looked to be passed out on the road. "Carlisle come  
help me!" I called as we both ran to the girl she was beautiful even  
though she was so injured she had multiple glass gashes in her arms  
legs and her face was bleeding probably from the window when the car  
overturned. She must have been about fourteen or so, she was thin with  
pale skin, and dark long Brown hair touching the middle of her back.

Carlisle checked her out he is a fine doctor. He concluded that she  
need immediate help she was losing a rapid amount of blood and she  
needed stitches he also wanted to perform an ex-ray to make sure  
nothing was broken. I suggested we just bring her back to our place  
where Carlisle has a medical office just in case of emergency. Calling  
Alice I warned her to make sure everyone especially Jasper we're out of  
the house for when we arrive.

Carlisle scooped up the Tiny girl to bring her back with us on our way  
he called the police and explained the situation about the girl- who  
we found out to be Isabella swan daughter of Charlie and Renee swan-  
we were closer and Carlisle already has all the supplies he needs to  
give her the proper care she needs the police agreed as long as they  
could come by Shorty after to get her statement.

Running back to our home with the girl still in Carlisle's arms bridal  
style, with our fast speed we arrived in a matter of minutes. I ran  
ahead of Carlisle to check the house for our "adopted children" that's  
the story we gave to town considering my husband and myself are to  
young looking to have a household of 5 teenagers, the story is  
Rosalie and Jasper are twins we adopted, and Edward and Alice are my  
niece and nephew that I took in when their parents died, Emmett we  
also adopted shortly after rose and Jasper when they were all around  
the ages of eight. Of course none of that is actually true, me and my  
family are vampire's Carlisle Is the oldest; he changed us all Edward  
first then me, rose, Emmett and then Alice and Jasper showed up.

I called into the house with no reply meaning the house was empty.  
Carlisle immediately rushed Isabella to his doctor's office upstairs.

Bella's POV...

"Bella I love you." my moms voice echoed to me in the blackness where  
was I? Loud screams burn my ears and I gasp waking myself from that  
awful nightmare. Seriously what happened? And where am I? Why is my  
body so stiff? I tried moving I felt very sore then I could hear it,  
the faint beeping of the heart monitor. Great I must be in the  
hospital... Wait NO! Then that means that wasn't a horrible dream  
there really was a car accident killing my parents.

I gasped out loud and my eyes swung open. This didn't really look like  
a normal doctor's office all the equipment was there but it was just  
way too nice hardwood floors beautiful pale green walls and this bed!  
It had to be a queen size bed not a hospital bed. I looked to the door  
when I heard it click open.

A beautiful man and woman came in. The man looked to be in his early  
thirties as well as the woman, he was tall slightly built looking with  
pale white skin, his blond hair was gelled back and his eyes were the  
strangest colour of gold. The woman was pretty short probably around  
5'4 she has creamy pale skin as well as the same colour eyes, her hair  
was shoulder length and a wavy golden brown colour. They both radiated  
happiness and love. Reminding me of my now deceased parents I felt a  
pang of grief and sorrow hit me I had to hold back the tears that  
strung to my eyes.

"Hello Isabella," the male spoke before he could continue I cut him  
off "Bella." he smiled and continued. "Bella then, my name is doctor  
Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, and this is my home." he  
gestured with his hand to the room and went on. "There was an accident  
involving your parents, yourself a drunk driver swerved on the road  
and collided in a head on collision with as you already know your car.  
I'm very sorry but your parents didn't make it, now considering we  
were first on scene because we were also driving along that road we  
found you had wandered from the crash and you needed to get immediate  
help so i brought you back here to my home medical office." I nodded  
showing I was listening and understood everything being said.

"now you lost a lot of blood but don't worry we had some donor blood of  
the same type, you also had multiple lacerations some needed stitches  
others just minor, I removed plenty of glass and preformed an ex-ray to  
make sure nothing was broken you do however have a broken hand  
probably from when the vehicle over turned it could have gotten  
crushed. You also might have a minor concussion but it's not a problem  
you just need plenty of rest okay?"

I took all this in now feeling the pain in my hand surrounded by a cast  
as well as the stiffness in my arms from multiple stitches. But I did  
need to know something. "Thanks for all your help dr. Cullen but I do  
need to ask something"

He nodded, "what's going to happen to me? I have no family." and then  
I burst into tears the woman Esme came rushing to my side to hug me. I  
could already tell she was wonderful.

Carlisle's POV...

I could already tell that Esme has grown so attached to Bella and she  
has only been conscious for toughly ten minutes.

I must discuss with the entire family what is to happen with Bella, she  
has no family it should mean foster care. I glance at my beautiful wife  
and how she comforts Bella like she is her own daughter, hugging her  
broken, bandaged body and rocking her back and forth as Bella drifts  
back to sleep the tears drying on her cheeks.

I call to Esme. "Dear, Now that she is asleep I do believe we need to  
gather the family." I say in my smoothest loving husband voice. She  
gently let's go of Bella and we dash down to our dining room. Esme  
takes her seat beside me at the head of the table waiting for our  
children. Alice having seen our decision for our family meeting called  
and told us they would get here in exactly 1.45 minutes.

I could hear my kids before they entered the house and waited for them  
to take their seats at our cherry wood dining table that sits 8  
people. Jasper looked a little tense having being the newest of our  
family to become a vegetarian meaning we don't drink human blood, just  
animal. Alice was holding his arm tightly with an encouraging smile on  
her face. Rosalie my other daughter looked to be pissed as usual she  
isn't to keen on having a human here. Emmett looked please as he  
bounced around in his seat his one arm hanging loosely from Rosalie's  
shoulder. Edward was harder to read I could tell her was reading every  
body mines at the moment processing all their thoughts with a  
puzzled look to his face. I clear my throat ready to start the  
discussion.

"as you all know now we have saved a human child from a car wreck  
today she is upstairs sleeping, she is expected to make a full recovery  
but unfortunately she did just lose both of her parents in the wreck.  
Now she has no family and I would just like to hear every ones  
opinions on what to for now." I stopped and looked out to all the faces  
of my family.

Esme went first "I love this child Carlisle, I can already feel a  
special bond to her I want to adopt her, she gas no family I don't see  
why we can't." Esme smiled at me hopefully.

Rosalie cut in "I think this is ridiculous she is human we don't all  
have super restrain what about Jasper? This can only end badly." she  
crossed her arms against her chest when Alice cut in "I see this  
working out great we are going to be best friends and sisters! Jasper  
will be fine I see that." she ended with pure confidence in her voice  
Jasper simply agreed with Alice his wife if she saw it no one is to  
doubt her it always usually happens.

Emmet was excited to have a little squirt for a sister as he put it.  
Edward looked displeased but agreed to whatever we decide.

"so it's decided we shall adopt Bella." I finished.

A/N (again!)

So there it is I hope it's long enough for everyone, if I receive many reviews I will continue on with the second chapter let me all know what you think! I'll give this story a couple of days I expect reviews even the bad ones thank you! And BTW this story is only corrected by my own computer spell checker so if there are problems with the spelling I apologize now.

Now let me know also what you guys out there would like to happen I have a couple of idea's in the works I am also thinking of mixing it up and throwing a little Bella/Jacob maybe have him meet her and they basically grow up together type of thing but let me know. Also does anyone have problems with the whole teenager rebelling thing? Because I was thinking it's bound to happen at some point right?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I only receive one review for my first chapter :( I hope I get receive more for chapter two! I would like to thank that reviewer though you were the very first and hopefully not the last reviewer! Okay so here we go let's hope this chapter gets a good response.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV.

I could feel the sleep wear off as I stirred in the large and very soft queen size bed at the Cullen's house. I willed sleep to come back to my body but it was no use. I let out a grown and opened up my eyes. I still can't believe the beauty of this room, the light green walls the long flowing white curtains. I felt like I was in an expensive suite at a hotel on vacation. But if this were vacation I would be much happier, and not in pain... not even physical pain, I mean I can deal with physical pain, a broken hand; that's no big deal, some scratches whatever. But the emotional pain. I can't believe I lost both of my parents in the same day. We were just driving back from Aunt Katie's just having a nice vacation. Both mom and dad received holidays at the same time at their work they both work...worked in the police force; dad was the chief of police. School was still out because it's summer. I felt my breathing start quicken and reached up to grab my chest as it starts to ache, I can't think about this anymore it's too painful.

I roll over to my side careful not to lie on my broken hand. I close my eyes so I can think better. What am I going to do? I asked Dr. Cullen that before I fell back to sleep he didn't answer me his wife Esme? Just held me as I cried. I can tell she is a mother, so loving and caring. Pain again in my chest and I hold in a whimper why didn't I die as well? What am I supposed to do now? I could hear a soft knock on the door, which was closed. "come in." I say it's your house anyway...

It's Carlisle and Esme again. They are quite stunning, almost inhumanly so. They both are so pale with flawless skin I felt my fingers tingle as I thought about what their skin must feel like. Carlisle cleared his throat and then opened his mouth to speak. "Good morning Bella, I hope you are feel better." He looked me over and worry crossed his face. "are you sore Bella?" what is he talking about? I look down and realised I was still clutching my chest in pain I quickly released my grasp and flexed my fingers which were now cramped up. "oh no, just a little pain but I'm okay now."

Esme lets a small smile appear on her face. She really is pretty her honey brown hair falls just to her shoulders and her small frame is fit with a white ensemble. "that's good Bella as long as you're comfortable, now I would like to discuss with you the question you asked us last night, regarding what is going to happen to you." I nodded just waiting for him to tell me I have to go a foster home or something. I let a small frown crease my face. As he continues I look down at my lap and begin to tear at the cast on my hand.

"so as it seems you have no remaining family on your dad's or mom's side and you are also a single child, now your parents have no will as we found out from the police so that usually means you would be sent to a foster care center, where the adoption process would begin, if you are not adopted when you reach age of majority which would be 18 you then are on your own." I squeeze my fingers together which are starting to shake I really don't want to go to a foster home, horrible things happen there and what if I do get adopted into a horrible home I can't do this, I should of died with my parents yesterday. Carlisle continues on "but if you would like, my family has all discussed it and we have decided we would love for you to stay with us." What? I give him a dumbfounded look and he chuckles as Esme's smile brightens. "we would love to adopt you Bella, what do you say? Do you want to live with us?" I can't believe this wonderful family where did these people even come from? How can they be so nice? Well where else am I going to go I smile widely at both Carlisle and Esme and nod my head. "yes that would be lovely thank you."

Esme glides over to me and sits on the bed, placing my hands in hers she begins to rub soothing circles across my skin. "Dear nothing would make me happier for you to be in my family." She smiles lovingly at me, her gold eyes staring in my brown ones. Carlisle continues over to us "now I'll just work on finishing up the paper work. Is there anything you need for now Bella?" "um I'm kind of hungry." "Ah yes, of course I'll fix you lunch would you like to eat it in the kitchen where you can meet the rest of our children? Or would you prefer to stay in bed?" "no I think I'll eat in the kitchen I need to move my legs." They both smile down at me.

"so Bella now that you will be living here this room will be yours if you would like to redecorate just let me know alright. As well you are going to need some new clothes so how about you, Alice and myself go shopping say tomorrow?" Esme says in her bell like voice. I nod in agreement and make my way down the hall toward the kitchen after Esme. I'm in a pair of small cotton pyjama pants with a matching Pyjama T-shirt. My bare feet pad across the soft white carpet down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The house is beautiful it looks to be about three stories, myself being on the second floor. White carpet flows from all the rooms accept where there is hardwood. I sit at the counter where there is large bar stools and dangle my feet above the floor. I'm only about 5'2, I'm real thin about a size one. My dark long wave like hair hangs down past my back. I also have pale white skin but definitely not as pale as Esme and Carlisle's. I am only thirteen years old but my birthday is next month, maybe I should tell the Cullen's that... no I decide against that idea. Why should I celebrate another year of my life when my parents just lost theirs?

Esme is in front of the stove making me a grilled cheese sandwich. "thanks Esme, it smells delicious." She turns towards me with the grilled cheese neatly cut into 4 parts "oh no problem sweetie I hope you like it." I bit into the warm sandwich loving every flavour that hits my tongue. When I hear a door shut. "oh Bella the kids are home when your done come join us in the family room for introductions." Esme quietly glides out of the kitchen into the other room. I finish my sandwich in record time, man I was hungry! I quickly put the plate in the dish washer just eager to get this over and done with, I hope their family likes me and doesn't think I am intruding in on their home. Great now I'm worried I can feel my palms start to sweat, I rub my hands on my pyjama pants and quietly make my way into the family room.

The family room is huge open, the floor is covered in dark hardwood. There is a large flat screen t. v. hanging on the far wall with white couches place in front of it. Where all of the Cullen's are sitting. Carlisle and Esme on the love seat, and five other teenagers sitting between the couch and a lazy boy chair.

First a stunning blonde with long straight hair sits with her hand intertwined with a huge muscular guy. He has short curly black hair and piercing gold eyes. He also has a huge smile across his face, diminishing all thoughts of scariness about him, he just looks like he wants to have fun. Beside them on the white couch is a tall muscular (not as muscular as the first) guy sits he has chin length blond wavy hair and a face that seems to show a look of pain. Right at his feet though is a tiny girl with spiky black hair and the brightest smile I think I have ever seen, she is almost the polar opposite of the guy but yet they look to be an item especially the way his hands are planted firmly on her shoulders. The last guy was sitting by himself in the lazy boy chair and he was by far the cutest of all the guys. He was slender looking you could tell he works out but not to the extreme like the first boy, he also has messy run your fingers through it bronze hair. His face is unreadable with a flat expression that's almost puzzled, he sits there perfectly still as if he was a statue.

Wow I can't believe this family. They are all so BEAUTIFUL! All pale white, with gold piercing eyes, perfect bodies. I don't think I can compete. With my measly brown hair and flat brown eyes. Carlisle stands beside esme. "well, Bella I'd like to start the introductions if you don't mind." I nodded and he continued first with the tall beautiful blonde, "this is my adopted daughter Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett also my adopted son, and her twin brother Jasper who we also adopted. At jasper's feet is my niece Alice and her brother Edward in the chair we took them both in when their parents passed away a long time ago.

I nodded as I processed all of the information they have given me, they all smiled and waved at me when we were introduced as well. I guess this might be better than I thought.

A/N.

Okay guys so there is my second chapter I know it's not as long as the first but I wanted to get it up, this is just kind of a filler I guess with introductions and everything but I hope everyone likes it and I will update soon if I get reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter3.

Bella's POV.

Meeting the rest of the Cullen's was overwhelming, they all seemed nice but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was intruding on their lives. After the introductions Alice the small dark haired Cullen pulled me along up to her bedroom so I could borrow some of her clothes considering we are practically the same size. She said she is taking me shopping right now.

I sit quietly on her queen size bed drawing circles in the designs of her bedspread. Alice is somewhere in her closet throwing out articles of clothing every so often. "Okay Bella, how about this outfit?" Alice reappears out of her closet holding a short denim skirt and a pullover black sweater. "This should fit you perfectly, so how about it?" I look at the outfit I guess it would fit me, and I don't really have any bad injuries except for the broken hand mostly I just have some light bruising on my legs. "Okay, sure." I agree, Alice squeals and tosses the outfit at me while shuffling me into her bathroom. I quickly change into the outfit then look in the body size mirror, ok I look good the bruising isn't all that noticeable and my body only hurts when I make sudden movements. I look at my crow's nest of hair and quickly grab the brush from beside sink running it through my tangles.

I step out of the bathroom and walk down stairs to meet Alice and Esme at the door. I still can't even believe that this family would want me. I mean they are absolutely perfect, beautiful, fit, generous, they are just everything I am not... how am I supposed to compete with this family? I'm completely clumsy and uncoordinated and bland. And how do they get that colour to their eyes do they all wear contact lenses or something? Maybe I can get a pair if they do that way instead of measly brown I can at least have gold.

Esme and Alice are both waiting for me and they both smile when I approach them. "ready dear?" Esme asks me gently in her motherly tone. I nod my head yes and we all walk outside to a black hummer. Really a hummer? Perhaps they like off roading... The hummer was parked beside two other cars, one silver and one red. Did these people just have money falling from their asses? I sit in the back while Alice rides shotgun leaving Esme to drive. About five minutes into the drive; where all there seems to be outside the windows is green and more green. I realise they must live outside the town of Forks considering we have yet to see another car, person or house. I lay my head against the window and listen to the quiet radio Esme has on in the background. Her and Alice are murmuring about what kind of items they should buy for my new room. I close my eyes and relax a little into the leather interior of the hummer.

I still can't believe my parents are gone... just gone. I could feel the hotness form behind my eyes from oncoming tears and quickly bring myself to think of something else. I glance at the time on the radio and realise we have been driving for well of a half hour. Where are we? I just recently moved here with my parents, I haven't even attended the school yet. My dad and my mom both got jobs at the police station down here so they decided we should move. It was fine by me considering I didn't really have many friends in Phoenix anyways. And if being the chief of police to Forks Washington would make my dad and mom happy I was glad to go ahead with the move. But now I wish I had put up more of a fight perhaps they'd still be alive. Was I blaming myself for their death now? How can I even think like that? It was that stupid drunk drivers fault. But still this feeling is like growing deep in my stomach and I can't help but feel that it's my fault in some way.

I shake myself from my thoughts and clear my throat, Esme and Alice stop talking Alice turning to face me from the front seat. "yes Bella?" "um ya, sorry I am new to the area already but where are we going?" I ask feeling stupid. Alice chuckles a bit. "silly Bella, we are going shopping." Uh duh Alice! I think to myself but say "I mean _where_." "oh we are going to port Angeles, Forks doesn't really have any good shopping malls." Oh, I nod my head in agreement and Alice and Esme continue on with their conversation from before.

A little while later we are in some store picking out bed spreads and wall art as well as new dressers and lamps. I decided to stay with the green walls and the long white curtains and just continued on with the theme I picked out a chair that hangs from the ceiling and a green furry rug for the floor which is hardwood. The blankets I decided on were plain white, which I liked they were also really soft. We got some picture frames for me because as we speak police officers are going through my old house and gathering all the photo albums for me to keep I couldn't go back there myself, just thinking about rummaging through all my parents and my memories I don't think I would survive that...

It's been about two hours already I had no idea that shopping for one person could possibly take this long. I let out a small groan and Alice and Esme were by my side in a second. "Bella honey are you in pain?" Esme asked me while placing her small hand on my shoulder. "do you need to sit Bella?" Alice asked pointing towards the food court. I nodded feeling slightly bad that they had to worry about me. We all walked over to a booth and sat down I put my up across from me relaxing them on the seat across me which Alice was sitting and pointing out all the store we still need to hit.

"want me to grab you something to eat?" Esme asked pulling out her wallet. I looked around and decided I felt like Chinese food. Esme then got up to order while Alice stayed with me. "So Bella when did you and your um parents first move here?" I could hear the stammer when she came to saying my parents obviously she must have felt a little embarrassment for the slip up considering my parents only died yesterday.

I still can't believe I'm not a blubbering mess right now, I mean I guess I should be like that right? both my parents just _died _but really all I feel is numb, and pain and really just guilt. I took in a long breath before answering, Alice had a look of apology on her face, "don't worry Alice you should know right? your family is adopting me, which I guess gives you the right to know me completely, I just can't keep my life from you guys that would be wrong." Alice looked away a quick second when I said that but it was almost too fast I could have sworn it was my imagination. "um technically we have lived in Forks for a month but after the first two weeks we went to visit my mom and dad's friend Katie, we were just coming back when the accident happened." I swallowed hard thinking about Katie and the accident. Did she even know? She did know my parents all of their lives they all went to school together in Forks when they were kids. I stopped thinking then the sinking feeling in my gut rising slightly and looked towards Esme who had now come back with my food but none for her or Alice, weird guess they aren't hungry.

I finished eating quickly not as hungry as I was before the talk about my parents. We sat silently for a while before Alice decided it was time I needed a wardrobe. We went to many different shops some I recognised and others I didn't, probably because their price tags were reading through the roof! I blatantly refused to enter one store because of the prices. This was staring to get a little ridiculous, how much money did they plan on spending on me? We were currently in a trendy store shopping for my new school clothes. Esme told me they would be enrolling my in Forks junior high where I would be in grade eight. Since school hasn't even started yet I will be starting the school year with everyone else which won't be so bad, I guess.

"Bella!" Alice shouts my name from across the store and I stare daggers at her before checking to see if anyone else heard that, which of course they did, people were giving me curious glances now, great. She runs over to me holding out a huge pile of clothes and ushering me towards the fitting rooms. I don't know how she found all these great clothes but I am thankful even though I hate shopping I still need new clothes.

The time was approaching 7pm and I had now gotten all my clothes, books, binders, bags and anything else could possibly need. It's like we are planning on hibernating for the winter and I need all my food now to survive off of because we won't be back till next season...

We had finally piled back into the car to start back to the Cullen's place I mean home... I was drifting off to sleep in the backseat when I couldn't help it anymore and let the exhaustion take over and I fell asleep.

Edwards pov.

I am exhausted I mean I know I'm a vampire and it's kind of impossible in the sense to be exhausted but it's not physical exhaustion its mental. Everyone's thoughts are driving me insane! Now that Bella is going to be adopted by my family everyone is in overdrive thinking and planning, _we need to make sure there is food in the house, regular hunting trips are to be scheduled, must look like we can eat and sleep._ That is just some of the thoughts and mainly they are from Carlisle I have been trying to avoid Rosalie's thoughts as well as Jasper's, I don't think I can take any more of the constant complaining from Rosalie about the stupid _human _or Jasper's constant methods of control, it's almost like _I think I can I think I can _on repeat going through his mind.

Alice and Esme are thrilled of course, another girl in the house for them to play dress up with and play older sister to, and for Esme it's another motherly role. She feels so unbelievably bad for Bella having just lost her parents and she is trying so hard to keep her comfortable here, not wanting to push her so far into thinking she is trying to replace her deceased mother. But how do I feel about Bella I can't even describe what I am feeling towards her. She is human it isn't safe for her to be around us I know that but I know I don't want her to leave, even just having met her a few hours ago and only uttering a simple hi to her before she left for shopping was enough for me to know that she can't leave this family. I already know I can't read her thoughts, it's extremely aggravating not knowing what is going on in that head of hers just to see if she is really coping with the death of both her parents properly or if she is alright with my family adopting her, does she suspect that we are more than human? How does she think of me? I need to know! this has never happened before and yet I know I mean that in two senses. I have never been able to not read someone before and I have never been this curious about another person before these last two days. When Carlisle introduced us and she looked into my eyes for the first time she looked away quickly then a slight blush rose to her cheeks, what could this possible mean?

I feel so protective of her, when I hear Rosalie curse in her mind about the silly little human I have to suppress a growl, and Jasper constant control yammering makes me cringe at the thought of something happening to her. Alice has already had a vision before they left I saw it through her mind. Bella was a vampire and she was happy and sparkling along with the family. But the thought of her becoming like us... I don't know what this feeling is I have for her but it almost hurts me to have to think about the burning that she would have to endure to be this... monster, cold and frozen in time never growing or aging. Never having the experiences a human gets to have like children. In the vision Bella only looked to be about 17 and she is 13 now that only leave about 3years if I'm correct, in Carlisle thoughts it shows that Bella's birthday is next month according to her birth certificate. And now that Carlisle has now filled out all the appropriate forms and considering our connections she Is now officially a Cullen.

I could hear the hummer approaching from down the street, Esme and Alice were chatting away about all the things they got for Bella. I listened closer and could hear her slight breathing perhaps she was asleep. Shopping with Alice can wear you out. Rosalie stood from the couch in the living room and grabbed Emmett's hand before running through the back door. Her thoughts were border line obscene as she left huffing. I held back a rude remark about her just being jealous specifically because Bella is _human _the hummer came to a stop and Alice and Esme called me and Carlisle out to the hummer.

Esme granted Carlisle a gentle kiss before handing him some bags to run up to Bella's room on the second floor. Her thoughts were filled with joy just to have another daughter to mother. Alice had Jasper carry the rest for her up to Bella's room. "Edward would you carry Bella up to bed I guess I tired her out." Alice giggled she was blocking her thoughts from me, great this can't be good. "Alice." I warned she just smiled and walked on past me. I walked over to the hummer's back door and opened in to find a sprawled out Bella on the entire back seat, sound asleep. She was just breathtaking. Her long brown flowing hair cascading down her back on to the leather seats her pale skin glowed slightly in the moon light, her pink lips were parted a bit and she just looked to peaceful. I gently un buckled her seat belt and lifted her into my arms.

Moving as smoothly as I can I carried her to her new bed she was so warm in my arms and so fragile, I know just one wrong move or accident I could kill her as easy as snapping a toothpick. I held on to her a little tighter then just trying to protect her from this world. She has already been in an horrific car wreck almost killing her along with her parents. Just thinking that now looking down at this stunning fragile creature in my arms I don't think I could ever bear to not have her in my life. I entered the her room and placed her in the bed not ready to let her go yet I simply lay beside her holding her in my arms. Her scent was so intoxicating it smelled I was breathing in a fresh meadow being rained on by sun and beauty it was mouth watering but looking at her I know I could never hurt her, to hurt her would crush me... I know that is almost selfish the way it sounds. I am only thinking of myself here. Not even knowing what she may want I have already staked a claim on her, and she doesn't even know it... but I know no matter what she chooses to do as she gets older I'll be there in any way she needs until she tells me otherwise.

I looked down at the small girl curled up beside me on the bed, so innocent and beautiful. I smiled to myself finally thanking whatever forces were out there for giving me this beautiful creature. It's been a great difficulty spending over a century with a family who all has their significant other, their better half... their soul mate. Having to endure their thoughts about the love they feel and how they all feel so sorry for me, pitying me, wishing I would just find someone. Having to leave for weeks at a time when it all became too over powering all the intimate time I could hear in more ways than one. Now I finally have someone. I just wish I could hear her, I need to know how she feels about me as well.

She stirred by my side and I went completely still Looking down at her. Is she going to wake up? I hope not I don't want to frighten her, her new "brother" sitting beside her while she sleeps watching her. Yeah I can see how great that would work out. I sat silently and still waiting for something when her lips parted and she spoke. "no... mom, daddy!" she wailed silently she was talking in her sleep? I listened more carefully she was clearing having a bad dream about the accident. "ugh no.. why not me...too? I love you." Then she let out a slight moan of agony before curling in my side ad snuggling her face into my neck she breathed in deeply and relaxed falling into a deeper sleep.

Oh my gosh. I wrapped my arms gently around her as she slept silently breathing in my neck.

Authors note. Hey guys I really need reviews please and thanks. I hope you all like it I felt like I could have gone on forever in this chapter just because its just the basics all the good stuff is gonna happen soon but let me know what you think guys and give me your suggestions aswell thanks a bunch! Oh and sorry if there is any spelling mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers this chapter contains some sexual content as well as drug use. Warning. Don't read if that bothers you.

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bella's POV.

I ran from the car as it lay on its side gasoline pouring onto the dark pavement. My dad's lifeless eyes staring out at me, I blink back tears while my mom yells for me to get help. But I can't help her... I keep running and her screams get louder and more piercing... _No mom, daddy! _I screech as the tears stream from my eyes like a flowing waterfall, disrupting my vision. _Why not me to? _I call out to no one when I fall to me knee's. The car is now engulfed in flames, my mom's screams become all I can hear.

I jolt awake. Shaking in the white sheets, I try to catch my breath. Where the hell am I? My breaths are shallow I can feel my heart in my finger tips. My toes have gone numb. What is happening to me? I struggle in the sheets of the bed trying to kick them off my legs so I can cool down my now sweat drenched body. The sheet is tangled, I can't get it off of my legs, oh my god I'm sweating everywhere my hair has formed a wet shade across my face preventing me from seeing anything, I suck in more shallow air through the curtain of wet hair. I can no longer feel my fingers. exhausted and unable to save myself from the oncoming blackness in my vision I let out a shrill and tired scream before I pass out.

There is something cool engulfing my body now. It feels so great, have I died? Please I hope I did. Perhaps I shouldn't wish that... if I did though I wouldn't have to feel all this guilt in me and sorrow for the loss of my parents, I just want them back. But maybe that is selfish of me, perhaps someone like me can't possible have what they want, only the bad things. No I still can't get the image of the nightmare from my mind, but it wasn't a nightmare that all really happened I just ran from the fire I didn't even try to save them... it should have been me.

The cool is back again and it feels nice spreading across my damp legs and up to my forehead. I release a quiet sigh, thankful that the heat is finally gone. I can feel a hand on my hair now and I squint open my eyes to see Carlisle and Esme beside me looking relieved.

Esme brushes the hair from my face and sits down on the side of the bed. "oh dear, are you feeling any better?" she asks quietly. I nod once to her then look around the room again I can see that all the new furniture is already set up. Wow they work pretty fast. I don't even remember getting home last night. Huh I already call this place my home. Well I guess I have to call it my home I have no where else to go. My air catches in my lungs and I have to quickly shove the thoughts away before I freak out again. what exactly was that anyways that happened this morning? Or was it last night? I look to Carlisle and he seems to sense my question, as he answers me.

"ah Bella it seems you were suffering from a panic attack last night due to some vivid dreams and the accident as well, I can imagine that this is all very overwhelming and overly traumatic for you." "a panic attack? It felt like I was dying, I couldn't breathe my hands and feet went completely numb, it felt like a monsoon hit with all the sweat that was pouring from my body." Carlisle simply nodded along with what I was saying to him. "yes Bella, panic attacks can feel like you're uh... dying some panic attacks can be mild, such as hyperventilating and feeling overwhelmed. you did suffer a rather dangerous panic attack last night. I am going to prescribe you a prescription for times when this happens, it is common for people in your situation with the recent loss of both your parents to experience these, so here is the bottle right here." He holds up a regular yellow pill bottle and places it on the nightstand. "for whenever you feel overwhelmed you can take up to two every six hours."

I nod again. "so dear would you like to come down for breakfast, or are you still feeling ill?" Esme asks gently standing up from the spot she was sitting in. "ok, can I take a shower first though I'm still sweaty." "of course dear." Esme chuckles slightly and points to the bathroom attached to my room. "I'll have breakfast ready for you when you are done." And with that both her and Carlisle left for downstairs.

I pull the sheet of my body this time with no problems at all and head for the bathroom. I stopped before a reached the door there was a fan position directly at me, I guess that's where the coolness came from this morning. I open up the door and head into the shower, Turning the water to a cool-ish warm just because my knees are still a little shaky. I jump in a scrub down making sure to shave as well.

Letting the air dry my hair instead of blow drying I walk down stairs for breakfast. Esme is cleaning the kitchen and there is a nice place with fluffy pancakes and fresh strawberries sitting at the counter for me. I quickly thank her and eat the delicious pancakes. Leaving about one and a half left on the plate out of the three she made for me.

The weekend passed quickly I had another panic attack and it was as frightening as the first. I popped two pills that night and was asleep before I could even eat dinner. We spent the rest of the weekend getting to know each other more and going through my photo albums the police officer's dropped off for me from my house. I tried to avoid looking at them as much as possible. I did manage to find a couple of good photo's of me and both my parents that I stuck in a frame beside my bed.

All the Cullen's were really nice, with the exception of Rosalie... she was cordial to me but clearly she had issues with me now being Isabella Cullen. Alice was the like the big sister I never had same with Emmett he was the best big brother you could ever ask for. He liked to pick me up and carry me around on his back, he was so big and strong, I'd worry about anyone who picks a fight with him... jasper was great I know that if I ever need him he'd be there. He is very overprotective of me, I can tell... like I am a little fragile girl. Carlisle and Esme I can already see are great parents I did slip up a couple of times and called Esme mom which she didn't mind at all she love it in fact. Edward, though was another story I felt this draw towards him, I can't really explain but he is very good looking and I definitely don't get a brother vibe from him at all. Almost as if he keeps us at a distance so that we can have a relationship not based on brother or sister. I don't mind though, he has been really quite these past couple of days though. I just hope he will open up to me more considering I am a part of this family now.

First day of school.

I woke up to another rainy day in Forks, nothing new to that except today just happens to be the first day of school so of course it feels like a bad omen... I groan and get up to take my shower. After blow drying my hair and straightening it I change into my new jeans and purple sweater. I grab a bowl of cereal and head for the door. "oh Bella?" Esme calls after me, I stop and turn to her "yes?" "I am going to drive you today Bella that way you know where the school is considering the others are in high school you will be attending this school by yourself for the year, then next year you will be in grade nine in the same school with the others. Okay?" I nodded now realising this for the first time that I would actually be completely alone today. I don't know anyone and the only people I do know are in high school. Great.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt my pocket in my sweater to make sure my pills were there. I just had to take deep calming breaths I'm sure this will be fine. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sat in the front seat of Esme's black Mercedes. The drive was only about fifteen minutes until we reached the school. For some reason all the Cullen's feels the need to break speed limits. My dad would have had a fit if he knew this. I closed my eyes and saw his face smiling at me in his police uniform, remembering how he told me to abide speed limit signs or he'd give me a ticket when I am old enough to drive, always chuckling afterward.

I squeezing my bottle in my fingers in my pocket we pull up in front of the school and Esme tells me one of my new siblings will come to pick me up after school.

The school is fairly average looking; for a school. Plain red brick building, basket ball court and some picnic tables for sitting outside. I walk to the building walking through the bodies of the other kids some playing basket ball other sitting and talking then there were the little kids running around to the play ground at the side of the side. I enter the building and quickly search for the room titled office.

After signing in with the office and getting my time table for the semester the bell rings, I look at the time table and head to my first class math. I have always been more of a smart student in my classes never really getting distracted much and always having my homework done on time. Math wasn't really a big deal to me and since I took all advanced classes in phoenix I figured this will be a breeze.

Morning passed quickly I met a few people in my class that I also had in my second class English, there was Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. They invited me to sit with them and their friends at lunch, I agreed. Lunch was I'd have to say the most interesting part of my day, I met a bunch more people that were practically dying to be my friend... weird. Angela Weber who is in my science and gym class seems real nice and could be a great friend. There was also some guys that kept giving me curious glances across the table, it was almost embarrassing but I have to say I did like it. I have never received this much attention before. It took my mind off my panic for a while.

It soon spread that I was adopted by the Cullen's especially since I was now going by Bella Cullen. I figured Swan would be to hard too hear every day while at school without having to think of my parents. Apparently they were the talk of the town. 'the rich family that moved from Alaska, all the kids adopted.' I just added to the last one another adopted Cullen, even though I felt nothing like a Cullen.

The day was finally over and I was gathering my new uniform for gym and shoving it into my bag as I was leaving the school, Tyler Crowley intercepted me in the parking lot. "hey Bella!" I look over to him almost forgetting his name. "Its Tyler from science class." Oh yeah. "Hey Tyler, what's up?" I say in a small smile. He smiles widely at me and throws his arm over my shoulder. "so a couple of us are going to a movie this weekend you want to come be my date?" huh a date that was unexpected... what should I say? I have absolutely no reason to tell him no, it's not like he isn't good looking, I mean he is no Edward but really who is? Edward is perfect and too old for me he probably thinks I'm a silly kid, he doesn't even want me as a sister that's why he is avoiding me. "okay Tyler, when is it?" his smile only brightened as he told me the day and time then left for his bus. I can't believe I actually have a date... I stop my train of thought when I noticed a familiar silver car. Edward leaning against the passenger door looking at me with a puzzled look on his face which he quickly wipes off his face and changes it to a kind smile while he waves to me. Ugh I think I died a little. He is way too perfect!

I walk on up to Edward. "hey how was your first day?" he ask me in his smooth velvety voice I think my knees just shook a bit. "ugh it was okay. You?" he looks me over and opens up the passenger door for me I get in and sit my bag on the floor between my legs. Edward gets in the driver's seat and starts up the car for the ride home. "school was school." He continues our conversation. "did you meet anyone?" "yes actually I met a couple of people that seem like they can be good friends, also this kid Tyler asked me out for Friday night after school with a bunch of people from our classes, so I said yes." I look over to Edward he is sitting perfectly still like a statue. I take a minute to mesmerise his features his smooth tussled bronze hair and his smooth skin, those deep gold eyes... wait his eyes are black today. What the?

Perhaps he does where contacts and this is his real eye colour. Oh well I guess it doesn't matter. " do you think I can go?" Edward looks puzzled for a moment then realises I meant about the date. "I wouldn't see why not, we know the Crowley's their pretty nice people. They own a grocery store in town actually." The conversation drifted after that with me steeling quick glances at Edward. Him never moving until we arrived back home.

Edwards POV

Okay so I have been avoiding Bella. I feel awful I just can't stand to be near her without wanting to no needing to touch her... I feel so connected to her but she is too young and fragile I have to let her live her own life before I do anything. That just would be selfish of me. No I have to let her experience normal human things and to let her go on that... date with that Crowley kid. It pains me to know that she will be out with another guy but I made a silent promise to be there for her in any way she needs me and if that's just to be her friend while she dates other guys I'll just have to survive.

Not being able to see Bella during the day is like torture to my soul and my own mind. I constantly worry about whether she is safe, Alice has her eye on Bella so we will know if anything happens but it still doesn't seem good enough. I can see in Alice's vision of when Bella is taking her pills, the way she takes them it frightens me I can see in the visions that she tenses up closes her eyes and tries to breath but it's almost like she can't get any air that's when she takes the pills. The first night when she had her panic attack I was lying next to her and I could feel it all happening. At once the entire family was in her room. Watching her wither in bed tossing and turning struggling to breath I was terrified when she jerked awake and screamed until she passed out her body covered in sweat her hair stuck to her face suffocating her, Carlisle took her temperature he said she was running a very high fever and needed to be cooled down fast. That's when I ripped the blankets from her body and pulled her stiff, hot, sweaty, shaking form to my stone cold body I held her until I felt her cool off. My family running and setting up a fan for when she would wake.

Just seeing her in pain like that was excruciating for me. I couldn't let that happen again. But how could I help her? I sneak into her room while she sleeps at night and I lay beside her, she always talks in her sleep then snuggles into my neck and breaths me in. Its bliss. My hole day revolves around when I will finally get to see Bella again. When she talks in her sleep it allows me to know to some extent of what she is think or feeling. She always talks about her parents and how it should have been her instead. I brought this up to Carlisle. He told me that this is common among people in this type of situation, the only survivor in a crash killing both her parents. He has informed the family about it however and that we are to keep close watch on Bella now.

Just hearing what goes on in Carlisle's thoughts makes me cringe just to think that Bella would want to hurt herself just to punish herself for something she could have no way helped is awful. I look at her as she sleeps cuddled in my neck her fingers gripping my shirt. Her soft brown hair flowing down her back. She is so beautiful I couldn't stand to lose her. She stirs a bit and I fear she is going to have another nightmare. Her lips part slightly "Edward" I held perfectly still is she awake? She let out a slight snore, she is still sleeping. But why would she say my name? A smile brightens up my face as I hold on to her tighter, just hearing her say my name is like music too my ears. She sighs slightly mumbling unintelligible things.

I was a wreck at school on the Friday knowing it was Bella's date that night, I just needed to know what she was thinking or feeling. I paced all night when I got home knowing Bella would be out and I wouldn't see her till later in the night. I didn't even know I was doing it until I realised I was in my car and headed to Port Angeles, to the movies. I parked and saw them all entering the theatre Tyler and Bella holding hands. My frozen heart felt like it was stabbed, I cringed at the sight. I searched the thoughts and found what movie they were seeing. Buying myself a ticket and sitting a couple rows away. I listened to Tyler's thoughts. He was thinking of all the ways he could possibly touch Bella without it being too obvious. He first moved her hair behind her ear then settled with his arm around her shoulder.

I paid zero attention to the movie when Tyler turned towards Bella and kissed her. I was shocked, I actually think I growled slightly before controlling myself. Bella sat still for a moment before plunging into the kiss herself. Tyler's hands roaming her sides and up her back, all I could really feel was jealousy wishing that those were my hands...

Bella's POV

The date actually went well and I let Tyler kiss me. In fact that was my very first real kiss. It felt nice being able to take my mind off of the nightmares and the pain. As his hands roamed my body all I could think of was this felt so good compared to the numbness that was starting to become my norm. I plunged my tongue deeper in with his and let his hands manipulate mine, it felt so good, I've never felt like this before... I slept good that night so I decided to skip my regular two pills before bed.

The weeks passed and eventually it was my birthday I woke up figuring I wouldn't tell anyone I didn't need to celebrate when my parents would no longer be celebrating any birthdays any more. I walked down the stairs to find balloons and gifts and cake all the Cullen's standing around me wishing me a happy birthday. Great I plastered on a fake smile and opened the new gifts not really paying attention. The panic attacks I've been having have gotten stronger and I've been getting them during the days now, leaving a painful feeling in me when they're done I always pop two pills now. Going through my days on blissful highs.

Me and Tyler have been dating now since our fist date. It's been pretty hot lately. I sometime feel like I've been using him like a second drug to me, whenever I can steel kisses from him or getting him away so we can make out where his hands sometimes wander my body. It always draws my attention away from the pain that constantly sits in my stomach. It's the weekend and my birthday so I decide to go over to Tyler's house for a make out session. Bringing my pills with me.

I knock on his front door and he opens quickly pulling me inside its been about two months since we started dating the first week of school. "is any one home?" I ask breathlessly he shakes his head no "all ours baby." He kisses me more "to the bedroom." I say between kisses he grabs my hand and pulls me up toward what I assume is his room. We start kissing again and he walks me backward so my knees hit the end of the mattress causing me to fall backward and his to land on me. We both chuckle and continue kissing I run my tongue along his bottom lip as he opens his mouth and I plunge my tongue in to dance with his. His fingers moved down my stomach to play with the hem of my shirt. As they reach up under my t-shirt to caress my bare stomach, it feels so good and I don't feel that creeping feeling seeping into my mind.

I moan out loud and slide up further on the bed I hold my finger out stopping him. Tyler looks confused until I grab my pill bottle. "what's that babe? You freakin' again?" "no these give great highs what do u think wanna pop one?" I wave the bottle around. "really why is that I'm not giving you the high you need today?" "of course not! You are but I want to fly higher and I skipped my morning pill today so come on do it with me it was be so pleasurable I promise." I wink at him I can see his defences crack as he sticks his hand out palm up towards me. I pull out two pills that get a brilliant idea, I sit them on his end table and crush them with the bottle. "babe what are you doing?" Tyler shouts. "calm down I figure they'd be better to snort." I shrug and make a sloppy rail. I take a deep breath a snort the white powder up my nose. It burns on the way up and after a second I'm flying. Tyler snorts the other and now he is back on top of me.

I push my fingers up into his hair pulling slightly as his kisses become hotter and needier. His hand go back to roaming my shirt lifting it till it's completely over my head. Him lying on me while I wear my red lacy bra. His eyes drop to my chest and I see him lick his lips. I smile pulling his shirt off as well dragging my nails down his chest and up his back he lets out a moan and attacks my chest with his mouth. This is so hot I'm panting like crazy. Tyler grinds up against my legs and I open them up just wearing my denim skirt he hikes it up and pushes himself up against my center still in his jeans I let out a moan and push my hips up into his thrust it feels so good I don't want to stop I flip him over and pull his jeans down to his knees. As I slide my center along his hardness. I keep moving as he meets my pounding with his own thrusting I let out a cry of pure ecstasy. "shit BELLA!" he cries "I need you." He slide his hands up to meet my thighs and slides them along my underwear dipping his fingers inside the hem. "god you're so wet." He moans my name again. I feel like I am in control. I grind against him again his fingers sliding in my underwear till they dip inside me I stop suddenly and look down at Tyler. Shocked. My thrust sent his fingers deep inside me... and it felt amazing. He smiles up at me with pure lust in his eyes. I do it again grinding down on him with his fingers plunging deeper in me, when I can feel my legs shakes and my muscles quake. I release into his hands and crumble on top of him. Breathing heavily.

I blink lazily up at Tyler the high still rolling around in me. I begin to slide off of him when his hands latch onto my hips. I look at him puzzled then notice he still has a raging boner. "you got to have your fun Bella now where's mine?" "what do you want me to do?" I question. He flips me over again so he is now on top of me he slides his boxers off and hovers over me. I look frightened up at him I mean we just did what we did in a lust and high filled moment. I don't want to have sex I'm only 14. "no." I say "chill Bella I just want to get off ok? No sex." "alright..." I mumble he starts rubbing his hardness along my center and I can feel my legs quake my high wearing off and my anxieties settling in. He pulls my underwear down as well and starts to rub himself against me I moan and throw my head back letting Tyler once again be my drug. He continues to rub himself up my center when he reaches his hand down and starts to fumble with my sensitive area.

My legs buckle out and he hikes one up around his waist and he rubs harder and faster. Finally he cums in the middle of my naked legs still rubbing up against me as he finishes I go again right along after him. Shaking and trying to catch my breath. He kisses me lazily on my lips before falling asleep. I look down at the mess and realise I can't go home like this. I jump in Tyler's shower. When I get out I look at my reflection in the mirror. Hating what I see... I look away quickly before grabbing my pills grinding up two and snorting them strictly for a high. I look at myself again. My pupils dilated and my cheeks are red and hot from the 'workout' with Tyler. I still can't get over the feelings I'm feeling right now. Guilt over my parents and now for doing what I didn't with Tyler how can the Cullen's possibly want me I'm a screw up.

I grab my stuff and get changed as I stumble out of Tyler's house. To walk home. I didn't feel like calling anyone when I knew I was high as a kite. I lived about 30minutes from Tyler's house. So I guess this is going to be a long walk. As I walk it starts to down pour ice cold rain on me... perfect. My mind is rolling and my heart is pounding in my ears my breathing is coming in quick fast breaths. I trying focusing on what me and Tyler just did, but what was it exactly we just did? We were naked with each other he was inside me does that count as sex? Am I still a virgin? My mind raced faster and faster as I realised it was now dark outside and I have no idea where I am...

Okay readers what do you think of this chapter? I know kind of graphic but I felt it deserved it. let me hear your reviews please1 I need them give me your feed back. I think next chapter I'll skip til she is in high school what do u guys think?


End file.
